


Loyalty

by Ceeridwen99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe's POV, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Fantasy, Onesided romantic feelings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: From the moment of her creation, Chloe has always remained loyally by Elijah's side. Sometimes though, she couldn't help but be a little envious of him. Elijah always got what he wanted, even if she wanted it too.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> This exists solely because my twitter followers are angsty heathens and talked me into writing it! xD

Elijah did this thing with his eyes.

When he wasn't interested in you, he meticulously avoided all eye contact. After the initial connection, his gaze would drift ever so slightly right or left, but it would never remain steady for long. Not unless you could capture it.

People often found this rude, however, Elijah never saw it as an issue. Chloe never saw this as an issue, because from the moment of her creation she always held Elijah's gaze. His eyes would never drift from hers. Chloe was precious to Elijah. His very first successful creation, and there had been many attempts. Yet, it was her design out of all the others that came alive.

She remained loyally at his side throughout the years. Throughout his changes and her own. She was a constant in his life as he was in hers.

Neither of them knew when she had gone deviant. She had simply become so. They never questioned it, she would even say it made her far more interesting to Elijah. She always managed to hold his attention, and he always held hers. Until one day he didn't.

The day she met _him_.

It had been a while since they had company. Elijah made sure that he was a hard man to get a hold of. The chime of the doorbell had shocked them both. Elijah was in his pool deciding that a swim would be his exercise for the day.

Chloe glanced at him from her chair. "Were you expecting company?"

Elijah chuckled low. "Of course not, but with what's going on in the city are you really surprised that we have some?"

Chloe stood. She glanced at the two ST600 models chatting away in the pool. They were only there for Elijah's observance. When bored, he had a tendency to create and they were his newest creations. His experiment; how long it would take both to become deviant without any prompting from his side. It was already working giving the way they chatted to each other.

"Don't leave our guest waiting, dear."

The subtle command from Elijah got her moving. He rarely ever commanded her, so he must have been curious to who was at his door. She was as well if she was honest.

When she opened it, it was as if her entire being froze the moment she saw _his_ face. The older disgruntled man standing next to him was obviously the one in charge, but her attention was fixed solely on _his_ face.

"Um, I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson. This is Connor. We're here to talk to Mr.Kamski."

Chloe forced herself to respond realizing that she was supposed to be a machine, not a person. Even so, that didn't stop the smile forming on her face as she welcomed them. A smile she directed at _him_. _Connor_.

"Please, come in." She said stepping to the side. She waited until they passed her, before shutting the door and turning towards them, a soft smile on her face. Once again directed at _him_.

"I'll go an see if Mr.Kamski's available." She said kindly, walking as calm as she could back into the pool room.

Elijah was waiting at the edge, ever curious and attentive to whoever dared visit his private domain. "Well?"

"The Lieutenant of the DPD seems to be here to question you--"

Elijah turned up his nose, already uninterested. "I really don't feel like being questioned. Unless he has a warrant send him away please."

Chloe was surprised to feel a surge of panic at the thought of sending _Connor_ away. She had barely gotten a chance to really look at him.

"He has with him the new android Cyberlife created." She finished, and just like she thought, that caught his attention.

His gaze met hers. "The RK800 model?" He questioned.

Chloe nodded.

Elijah bit his lip and his eyes lit up in anticipation. Chloe for the first time in a long time felt a sense of unease. She knew that look.

"This is the first model Cyberlife created without _my_ help. What's his name?"

Chloe didn't understand why she felt an urge of possessiveness run through her, and one that was pointed at Elijah of all people. He had never done any wrong towards her, but she couldn't _stand_ the idea of him toying with Connor.

"Connor," She replied as soft as she could. Elijah tilted his head at her curiously. He knew her tone of voice well, but he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Is he deviant?" He asked instead.

"He showed no signs...to me at least." All she could see was the intense gaze of his brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to consume her.

"Do you think he could be?"

Chloe gave the slightest down quirk of her lips. "Elijah now is not the time to play games."

"I'm not playing any games, this android is important. I could feel that the moment I learned about his success with that unfortunate hostage incident. I'm simply curious."

"Curiosity is sometimes best left alone."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. No matter the freedom she had, the one thing Elijah didn't like was being told no.

"Let them in." His voice held no room for argument, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like a machine again.

She held back a sigh and turned to do as told.

In all honesty, she wished she had sent them away. She found it difficult to be around Connor. She got a good look at him while Elijah rambled on. He was immeasurably good looking. It wasn't often that Chloe was swayed by looks, yet Connor's soft elegance radiated a beauty she hadn't seen in a long time. She was entranced. With every freckle, with the unruly curl that dangled over his forehead, with the way he stared. So intensely it felt like he was looking into your soul. She was more than entranced, she was_ captivated_.

However, she wasn't the only one.

That day, her gaze drifted...and so did Elijah's.

For the first time in a long time, Chloe felt bitter she could not move as freely as Elijah. The way he invaded Connor's space--admittedly he was _trying_ to make Connor uncomfortable-- but Chloe wanted to shield the android from her creators gaze.

The moment Elijah called her over to him, things changed forever for all three of them. Chloe would admit she didn't appreciate having a gun pointed at her head, nor Elijah's provoking to shoot her. She wasn't worried about fatal death. Elijah had her connected to his private network years ago. She backed up her memory at the end of each day. If she was shot, Elijah would have her up and running within a few hours.

What she hated was that Elijah was making _Connor_ do this. She stared up at him from her knees. She was embarrassed to say that her mind had gone to... another place when Elijah had placed her in front of Connor. She had no idea why this was, she and Elijah had never been sexually active with each other. Even so, a hunger awakened in her regardless.

She resented the way Connor's LED swam yellow, and the way the gun shook in his hand. She loathed the look of confusion on his face the moment he handed the gun back to Elijah. More than anything, she _hated_ the way Connor and Elijah's eyes met and the look of utter enchantment on Elijah's face.

"Fascinating," Elijah's whispered. His voice was enamored as she felt. "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity...is itself...a deviant."

Connor shook his head slowly. "I'm...I'm not a deviant."

Chloe's chest ached at how panicked he sounded. It was borderline desperate.

"You chose to spare the life of this android instead of completing your mission." Elijah's stressed. He reached out a hand to Chloe which she took and stood before he nudged her away. "You saw in living being instead of a machine."

Chloe kept her gaze low as Elijah once again stepped into Connor's space. Connor kept his gaze steady, his LED spinning wildly, and just like Chloe knew he would Elijah kept it.

"A war is coming and soon you're going to have to pick a side. Will you turn against your fellow androids or stand against your creators. What could be worse than having to choose between two sides?" Nothing more was said between them, however, something hung in the air. Something powerful and charismatic that was near unsettling to watch. Thankfully, she didn't have to watch for long as the Lieutenant who seemed very against the "Kamski Test" grabbed Connor and pulled him away.

Elijah watched him do so with a smirk on his face. He turned towards the windows casually glancing at the falling snow. "By the way," He called, and just like Chloe knew he would, Connor stopped. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs...you never know."

Then he was gone. Chloe slipped out of her robotic state as easily as she would remove her synthetic skin. "That...was needlessly cruel of you, Elijah."

Elijah shrugged "You were never in any danger, you know that."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about me."

"It did the job, if he was having doubts about being deviant before, he won't after today."

"Is it your personal goal to push _everyone_ away from you."

The look that Elijah gave her was well-deserved. She hit well below the belt with that one.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you _really_ need to get over it."

"You just put a gun to my head."

Elijah rolled his eyes dramatically. "You've been particularly snappy before that even happened, and don't even pretend to act upset about the _test_. You and I both know you're not. Wherever this attitude has come from you need to return it."

Chloe frowned, irritated with his tone. Even after all these years, he still behaved like a petulant teenager.

"Perhaps I'm tired, Elijah."

"Of what?"

She hesitated, knowing she couldn't take back the words once she said them.

"Of what?!" Elijah demanded.

"Of you."

Things were silent between them. Chloe wanted to immediately take back her words. She wanted to tell him she didn't mean them. She wanted to tell him what Connor made her feel, and _that_ was why she was so snappy with him. However, she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth.

"Then leave?" Elijah said quietly. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but she knew it was already too late. Elijah avoided her gaze. "I'm not keeping you here. If you want to leave...then leave."

Elijah huffed a laugh-- an empty one--and turned from her. "I'm honestly surprised it took you this long."

Chloe watched him go, and for the first time in twenty years, she didn't know what to do.

***

Chloe waited more than a few hours before she attempted to speak to Elijah again. She used the time to reflect on how she behaved. Her words were...too much. To pointed towards Elijah's weaknesses and insecurities. She knew just what to say to hurt him and it was all the more reason for her _not_ to have said those words.

In all her years of knowing Elijah, he had never been cruel to her. The Kamski test possibly the only morally questioning thing he'd done the entire twenty years they'd been together. She truthfully felt no anger towards him for the test. She had done worse experiments to herself in her early days of being alive. Elijah scolded her every time he fixed her. Her brashness towards him all came from the emotions she seems to have formed for _Connor_.

She was disappointed in herself that she let them get a hold of her to such a degree. Now that she was logically thinking, she realized there was no way that she and Connor could have ever been together in any capacity. Connor had been there for his investigation and his investigation alone. He barely spared her a second glance. The longest their gaze held was when he was holding the gun to her head. There was nothing else there. At least for him. She let the possibility of something impossible get in the way of her rational thinking.

She found Elijah in his laboratory. He wasn't working on anything. He was at his desk and his head was cradled in one arm. He wasn't sleeping, Chloe could hear him clicking a pen open and close.

"You're still here?" Elijah asked. His voice was cold. Chloe frowned feeling further regret. He had shut her out already.

"I have nowhere else to go, Elijah."

Elijah scoffed. "You know where Jericho is, I'm sure you can find your way there."

Chloe sighed. She rolled a stool over to him and took a seat. "I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't mean what I said."

He was silent for a while, the clicking pen the only sound in the room. "If you didn't mean it," Elijah started, "you wouldn't have said it."

Chloe sighed. "Sometimes....people say mean things to those they love...even when they know they shouldn't."

The pen stopped. "I had enough of that type of _love_ growing up, Chloe. I don't need or _want _any more of it."

"And you won't get it from me." Chloe clenched her hands in her lap, she didn't know how to fix this. The truth possibly could but she didn't want him to know it. "I...I was displeased by your behavior today, Elijah. What you did could have easily gone wrong, and I'm not talking about your actions towards me. If that police Lieutenant really wanted to, he could have arrested or shot you for what you did."

"He wouldn't have dared. I'm Elijah _fucking _Kamski. It would have been too much of a headache for him."

"Your name is only going to get you so far one day, Elijah. You can't keep hiding behind it."

Elijah huffed out a laugh. "Who says I'm hiding. If anything, I'm a very obvious trump card in the game of chess that's being played. If anyone truly cared to look."

"Is that what the revolution is to you, Elijah? A game?"

Elijah scoffed. "You of all people should know that it isn't. Now, are you going to leave or not?"

Chloe stared at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

The moment was tensely quiet between them. So quiet Chloe would hear the buzz of electricity coming from the florescent lights above.

"Do you want to leave?" Elijah asked.

Chloe felt her shoulders droop because knew she would not receive a straightforward answer from him again. It was her own fault. She had broken his trust. Gone to a place in his childhood she should have never gone.

She _hurt_ him.

All for _Connor_.

"I don't wish to." She replied honestly.

They were silent once more.

"Then you may stay." He said.

So she did, but from that day forward Elijah's gaze constantly avoided her's.

***

It was some time before she saw_ Connor_ again. When she did his visit came as a shock. The last time she had seen him he was dressed in his Cyberlife uniform, prim and proper in a way that only he could be in such a silly looking thing. Now, he was dressed casually, in a t-shirt, light jacket, and jeans that had no right being as well-fitted as they were. He offered her a small smile, and Chloe once again found herself falling.

"I'm here to see, Kamski."

Chloe couldn't bring herself to be disappointed, because of course, he would be here to see Elijah.

Elijah always had and always would outshine her.

"He should be expecting me," Connor said.

This was news to Chloe. She had been unaware that they were even talking. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, Elijah hardly shared anything with her anymore. She nodded and took him to the pool room where Elijah was located lounging on the couch.

He looked up when he heard them enter, and his gaze was instantly captured by Connor's. "Connor, you're early."

Chloe stepped back unsure of what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it.

"I finished my business with Jericho sooner than expected. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

An easy smile made it's way to Elijah's face. One that was real, and made Chloe's heart _ache_ as she realized what was going on.

"Not at all," He replied setting his tablet to the side and standing. "It's a beautiful day out. How about we go for a walk?"

Connor chuckled. "I wasn't aware that you liked the sun,"

"Oh, haha."

Chloe watched them leave unable to bring herself to move. She felt like the ground was falling from underneath her.

***

Connor remained for a few hours before he left. Chloe had no idea what happened in the time he was there, but she had never seen such an easy smile linger on Elijah's face.

She kept her face neutral while she made him dinner. Elijah hardly told her things anymore, but she did find this rather odd of him. This wasn't just her jealousy talking.

"I wasn't aware that you were speaking with him," She said after the silence became unbearable.

"Oh really," Elijah said sounding uninterested. He was searching on his tablet. "I thought I told you." Chloe paused from chopping vegetables her frown prevalent now.

"You know for a fact that you didn't,"

Elijah shrugged. "I wasn't aware that you cared."

Chloe slammed the knife down on the counter and looked at him disapprovingly. "I've apologized. How long are you going to hold my words over my head?"

Elijah rested his head in his hands. "I think the real question is why do you care so much about my interactions with, Connor?"

Chloe refused to answer the question. She refused to let him see how much this was hurting her. How much the look _Connor_ gave _him _destroyed her soul. The fondness in the android's eyes, it was new, it was slight, but it was there. And it wasn't directed at_ her_, and she _resented _Elijah for it.

"I don't want you to play with him." She replied instead.

Elijah's gaze for the first time in months met hers. "I'm not." Elijah got up and left the room. He didn't touch his dinner.

***

Connor would visit Elijah many times after that initial one. Chloe always kept her distance, although her body ached to be near him. Elijah would smile often during these visits. Chloe saw him dressing nicer, less casual, and paying much more attention to appearance. Connor did the same.

Connor's interactions with her remained friendly and professional at best. Connor would offer her a smile when he would see her, ask her how she was doing before his attention was swept away by Elijah. Those moments were the happiest moments Chloe had in a long time.

One day, Elijah wasn't home when Connor visited. He had been called away to the city for an interview with Markus and some news company. He said something along the lines of assuring the public he wasn't evil or something of the sort. She was surprised to see Connor when she opened the door. Her heart started hammering, and her stress levels when up by five percent.

"Elijah's not here," She didn't know what else to say.

Connor gave her a small smile. "I'm aware. I was hoping to surprise him when he returned. He mentioned being terribly nervous about this interview."

Chloe didn't know this. Normally she would have, but Elijah had effectively shut her out of his emotions. She didn't mention to Connor that Elijah was not fond of surprises. She was simply pleased to see him.

"You're more than welcome to wait for him." She said.

Connor nodded stepping inside. He waited for her to close the door and Chloe hoped her panic didn't show on her face.

"We haven't had much chance to speak during my visits," Connor said.

"_Because like everyone else you're focused on, Elijah._' She thought. She pushed her bitterness down and didn't mention this, she didn't want to make Connor uncomfortable.

"We can talk now," She suggested.

Connor nodded seeming to accept her offer and following her. She brought him to the pool room thinking it the most comfortable place for him. Elijah liked this room and often spent time with him there.

"I'm honestly surprised that you're still here," Connor said.

Chloe found herself feeling a little defensive. "Why would you say that?" She wondered just what Elijah had been filling Connor's ear with.

"I'm just curious. Androids are free now. Well, as free as we can be for the moment. You've served Elijah for so long...I just thought you would have wanted to experience your own life now."

Chloe nodded understanding and feeling more than ashamed that she had placed such an evil image onto Elijah without even a moment of hesitation. Just what type of friend was she. Nay, she was more than a friend, she had nearly become his sibling of a sort. She was the closest thing he had to family and here she was turning on him for a pretty face.

"I've been with Elijah for years. Twenty of them in fact. I feel that it would be rather odd to leave him so suddenly."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Chloe hesitated, wondering just how much of this was going to make it back to Elijah. She didn't think Connor was gathering information though. He seemed genuinely curious.

"Sometimes, the thought has crossed my mind." She answered honestly. "Yet, I've only ever known life with, Elijah. I don't know what I would do if I left him."

Connor nodded. "I understand that. I didn't know what to do after I had gone deviant. I...withdrew from everyone. I felt I had lost my sense of purpose. I was...beyond lost."

Chloe found herself entranced as he spoke. Against her will she found herself leaning into his space further as though pulled by an invisible magnetic pull. She couldn't help but look him over. His hair was no longer carefully styled and instead messy and tousled. The clothes he wore the perfect fit against his no doubt perfectly sculpted frame. The freckles were on his neck as well, and they traveled down. She wondered how far down they went.

She quickly snapped herself out of her daze and leaned back again hoping she wasn't too obvious. "Did Elijah find you?"

Connor shook his head. "I found him. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was...conflicted about many things. Things I knew the Lieutenant wouldn't understand. That no one at Jericho would understand. So I contacted him. We spoke over the phone for some time, before I asked for an in-person visit. Things developed from there."

Chloe wanted to know where this romantic bond came from. What was it about Elijah that drew the RK model to him. Elijah was special in many ways, and there were many ways he was not. What was so damn charismatic about it that caught everyone's attention?

Chloe reeled herself in. "Elijah..._certainly_ has a way with people."

"Elijah is weird," Connor said, and Chloe couldn't stop herself from laughing. "But he's a good kind of weird. The kind of weird you can't help but want to learn more about. I suppose I like that about him, I can't easily solve him."

"_You could solve me,_" Chloe thought, feeling a tight knot form in her stomach. It would be wrong, to lean forward and kiss Connor. To press herself against him, and offer herself up to him and all he wanted to do. What would Connor feel like against her? What would his mouth feel like against her body, against her most intimate parts? Would he be gentle with her? Would he_ ravage_ her? Would he--

"Connor?"

Just as quick as Connor's gaze was on hers it was gone. He was up and moving away from her even though she wanted nothing more than to pull him back.

"Hello, Elijah. I understand that you were not expecting me--"

"Shut up," Elijah said, but there was no bite to his tone. Instead, he sounded defeated. He rested his head against Connor's chest, and it took all of Chloe's willpower not to burst into tears.

"I hate people," Elijah murmured.

Connor's arms found there way around Elijah's form, and Chloe felt her heart in a vice grip.

***

Connor began spending more and more time with Elijah. His visits going later and later into the night. Chloe should have known that it would happen eventually.

It was a stormy night. The sky deciding to give a surprise severe thunderstorm. Connor had been visiting when it hit, and the weather report spoke of staying off the road unless absolutely necessary. Elijah had offered Connor a place to stay for the night. Connor really had no choice but to accept, not that he would have said no in the first place.

The house vibrated every time there was a large clap of thunder. It was rather ominous, and she knew that Elijah would be unsettled by it. He had never been fond of thunderstorms. A childhood trauma he never grew out of. Perhaps that's why she found herself walking down the halls and towards his room. Despite how he had blocked her out of his emotional life, she would always care for him.

She wasn't surprised to find his room empty. He never stayed in it during a storm. It didn't take her long to locate him. Connor's door was closed, but one scan told her all she needed to know. There were two body impressions, and although she couldn't hear what was happening inside, it didn't take her long to make out what they were doing.

She was glad the sound of thunder masked the way she fell back. She didn't think she could get away from the door fast enough. She made her way back to her room as fast as possible. She was unable to stop the tears from running down her face. Tears that she knew shouldn't be shedding. She honestly didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't as though she had lost something. She had nothing to lose. Connor wasn't hers and he never had been. From the moment he came to this house and his eyes met Elijah's, he belonged to him. There was no choice in the matter. It was as though they were fated to be together.

Still, that didn't stop her heart from hurting so bad, it felt like it would kill her. Logically, she knew there was nothing she could do, but it didn't stop her from _hating _Elijah.

***

Sometime later the rumbles of thunders had calmed from a severe clash to a steady and low. Chloe had left her room unable to stay calm within them and roamed the halls. The house felt different to her now. She had no idea what had changed, but they felt...constricting.

She found herself in the kitchen. If she could claim one thing as her domain it would be the kitchen. Elijah was incredible at many things, but cooking was not one of them. She didn't expect to see him, but she wasn't surprised when he showed up. It was his house after all. He came in wearing one of his many sleek and expensive robes. It was loosely tied and he had many offending marks against his neck. His hair was a mess he hadn't bothered to try and tame, but the picture of what he had done was painted clearly. Chloe tried not to look at him, but her gaze kept drifting. She felt her resentment growing. She watched him grab a bottle of water from the fridge before he glanced back at her.

"Yes?" He questioned

"Have fun?" She asked pointedly, she couldn't stop the bitterness in her voice.

Elijah blinked at her before he glanced down at himself. He set the water bottle on the counter and fixed his appearance. He tied his hair while staring at her. "I've never known you to behave so scandalized."

"I've never known you to give yourself away so easily." The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

Elijah froze on the spot. The look in his eyes was beyond shocked. "Excuse me?!"

"I just...you've only been seeing Connor for a few months. Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" She tried to correct instead, but it was too late. She could see the fury in Elijah's gaze.

"I wasn't aware that I needed your _approval_ for when I could sleep with him."

She should stop. She wanted to, but the words came tumbling from her lips anyway. "You have no right to do this to him, Elijah! He's done nothing to you, and he deserves more than to be your experiment!"

Elijah blinked at her, his face contorted in well-deserved fury. "Is that what you think?! You honestly think that I'm with him for some sort of cruel experiment?! You know me better than that Chloe...or I thought you did!"

She did know him, and that's how she knew what to say next.

"I do know you, Elijah. I know you like to play with things until you get bored and when you're done you throw them away! The world is nothing more than a giant science project for you! People's emotions are no more than a toy for your amusement! He deserves so much more than that! He deserves more than being trapped in this bubble you've built around yourself! He deserves more than you! He shouldn't be with you!"

'_He should be with me!'_ She thought.

One look at Elijah's face forced her mind back to snap back to reality. She had never seen him so hurt before. He held it together well. He trained himself long ago not to show others his moments of weakness.

"You claim to know me Chloe, but it's clear to me that you don't. I never thought I would hear those kinds of words come from your mouth towards me, but you never failed to surprise me. You were always so special, so...independent." Elijah sighed. "I honestly wish that I didn't know _you _so well. I know _why_ you're behaving like this...I just hoped that for once...I was wrong." Elijah sighed. His voice was shakier than she had heard it in a long time, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"For what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you Chloe, and I'm so sorry that you're hurting. However, there's nothing I do about that. I can't help that he chose to be with me. The only thing I can do is recognize that you being here with me...isn't good for you. So...you can stay the rest of the night...but you should leave in the morning. That's...not a suggestion."

***

Chloe had nothing but time to think as she packed what little belongings she had. She had cried until she ran out of tear solution. She wasn't upset at Elijah, she had no right to be. He was right, staying here wasn't good for her. This love, this _obsession_ she had for _Connor _wasn't good for her. It was changing her. Slowly, turning her cruel and hateful. It had already turned her against the closest person to family she had. The other Chloes might as well have been ghosts drifting through the halls. They never interacted with her. Only with each other. Forming a bond that she used to have with Elijah. Before _Connor_ came and ruined it.

No, before she ruined it herself.

She had no one to blame but herself.

She wondered what she would do when she left. This was the first time in her life she would be on her own.

It didn't take her long to pack. Having emotions didn't stop her from being efficient. She called a cab. She let her hair down and changed out of her blue dress and into something more practical. A well-fitted dress-suit Elijah had gifted her for no other reason than because he thought she would look cute in it. It felt odd placing on her heels, it wasn't often she had to wear shoes. She was ready in minutes, but it still took her some time to work up the courage to leave her room. The walk through the halls were heavy, she could feel them weighing her down.

She stopped as she entered the pool room. Elijah was sitting in a chair facing the window. Connor was with him, his arm around him comfortingly.

She began walking again. Her low heels clicking against the floor in the otherwise silent room. She paused right next to their chairs. Her mouth opened, searching, and then it closed. Neither one of them acknowledged her, and she thought it for the best. No more words needed to be said. Elijah said all he needed to say to her last night.

She didn't understand why leaving the house felt like the weight of a mountain had lifted off her shoulders, but she didn't find time to dwell on it. Because even though she felt lighter, her heart still felt heavy and it grew heavier the moment the cab began driving away.

She had no more tears left to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> TT^TT Thanks for reading!
> 
> Srsly, I broke my heart writing this, and would really appreciate any thoughts on it. ;w;


End file.
